


Upadek Ikara

by jenmishe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (biedny cas nie wie co go czeka), Angel Castiel, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester From Hell, M/M, moje spojrzenie na anioły
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenmishe/pseuds/jenmishe
Summary: "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."





	

Twoje istnienie wypełnia rutyna. Wszystko ma swój porządek, Boży plan jest skutecznie realizowany, świat jest prosty. Są anioły, są ludzie i jesteś ty, jeden z wielu, stojący w szeregu. Każdą chwilę tego bytu – i już nawet nie wiesz jak długo, bo nie ma czegoś takiego jak czas, jest tylko służba Bogu – wypełniają peany na cześć Stworzyciela, bycie wiernym i nie widzisz w tym niczego złego. Taki jest porządek, tak jest zbudowany świat, taka jest Jego wola – niechaj i tak się stanie.

Jesteś wiernym żołnierzem, współczującym bratem, oddanym aniołem. Kochasz swoje rodzeństwo, podziwiając ich piękno, niezłomność i niezachwianą perfekcję. Wszystkie anioły wzbudzają w tobie poczucie jedności, rodziny – nie jest to uczucie, którego doświadczają ludzie, bo anioły są niepokonane i wieczne, i każdy ma ten sam cel, ale gdybyś miał zgadywać, to uznałbyś, że Pan podzielił się namiastką tego oddania z ludźmi.

Anael jest jedną z wielu, za którymi podążasz, ale jakże inną. Wyczuwasz w niej coś odrębnego, namiastkę niemalże nieanielską i nie wiesz, co o tym sądzić. Jesteście żołnierzami, wiernymi Bogu istotami wypełniającymi Jego wolę – wierzysz w to niezachwianie. Ale Anael… Ona jest strażniczką ludzi. Stoi, nieruchoma i nieczuła wśród tych niedoskonałych istot, będąc jedną z tych, którzy bronią ostatecznego dzieła Boga. Gdybyś znał coś takiego jak zazdrość, to może byś ją poczuł – nigdy nie miałeś okazji zasmakować czegokolwiek innego od spokojnej łaski Pana w niebie u boku rodzeństwa czy okrutnej, wypłowiałej z jakiejkolwiek boskiej mocy otchłani, jako żołnierz. Ludzie cię w dziwny sposób interesują – są niedoskonali, a jednak tak kochani przez Stwórcę. Anael doświadcza tej niedoskonałości na co dzień.

Gdy pewnego dnia zostajesz wezwany przez swoją przełożoną masz niejasne poczucie tego, co się wydarzy. Anael stoi, jak zwykle, niezachwiana i pełna pięknej łaski, jest jedną z tych istot, której sama obecność wywołuje w tobie ochotę posłuszeństwa i oddania. Anael jest wspaniałym dowódcą i wiesz, że zawsze możesz liczyć na jej wsparcie i pomoc. Ale gdy stajesz u jej boku, spoglądając na Ziemię swoimi trzynastoma oczyma i nie widzisz co jest w niej tak pięknego, wiesz, że coś się zmieni. I to dziwne uczucie

\- Pozbędę się łaski, Castiel. – Jej głos jest dźwięczny, skrzydła składają się i widzisz, że podarowane przez Boga oczy na nich powoli zaczynają wypadać.

\- Anael…

\- To nie podlega dyskusji – mówi władczo, pełna wdzięku, ale jej prawdziwy głos brzęczy w twoich uszach, zgrzyta, sprawia ból, czujesz w nim znikającą wierność. Dopada cię smutek, bo anioły nie są bezemocjonalne i to twoja siostra, twoja przełożona, a teraz samowolnie pozbywa się Boga.

\- Dlaczego, siostro? – pytasz i spoglądasz dookoła; czujesz, jak wiara i niezachwiana moc cię otula i zastanawiasz się, jak ktoś by z tego dobrowolnie zrezygnował.

Anael patrzy na ciebie, a jej z każdą chwilą mniej anielska postać wypala ci się w łasce.

\- Nie widzisz tego, Castiel? Ludzie… - Urywa na chwilę i coś dziwnego wypełnia jej ubywającą łaskę, coś jak wiara, tylko… Ty jej nie rozpoznajesz. To nie jest coś, czego uczono cię od początków. Wiara należy się wyłączenie Bogu, a ty nie wyczuwasz tego w Anael. – Ludzie czują, Castiel, są oddani sobie, mają własną wolę, kierują się tym czym chcą, przeżywają wszystko szybko, gwałtownie…

Wypełnia cię powątpiewanie.

\- To takie marne istoty.

\- Nie widzisz tego? – Spogląda na ciebie i podejrzewałbyś, że anioła, który ma zamiar pozbyć się łaski, swojej mocy, swojej potęgi, samej siebie, będzie wypełniać zawahanie, ale Anael niemal promienieje, wprost przeciwnie do jej skrzydeł. – Ludzie są wolni. Ich życie jest krótkie, marne, szybkie jak mrugnięcie i to jest w tym piękne, bo robią co chcą, kiedy chcą i jak chcą. Wykorzystują to, co mają i starają się wykorzystać to mrugnięcie jak się tylko da. Są piękni, Castiel. Ich dusze płoną życiem i są tak bardzo różni od niebiańskich duchów. Przyciąga mnie to. Nigdy się nie zastanawiałeś, jak smakuje czekolada? Albo czym jest współżycie, czemu ludzie tak bardzo to uwielbiają?

Twoje skrzydła drżą w odpowiedniku ludzkiego zmarszczenia brwi, ale się nie odzywasz. Patrzysz pod siebie, na coś, czego nawet nie widać, a czemu Anael jest tak oddana - te drobne, marne istoty, nawet nie będące w stanie udźwignąć umysłem jego prawdziwej formy.

\- Chciałam się pożegnać bracie. Byłeś dla mnie niezachwianym druhem i nigdy nie nastanie czas, gdy nie będę za to wdzięczna. Mogłam na ciebie liczyć w każdej sytuacji. – Anael rozkłada skrzydła. Smuci cię widok pojedynczych, pustych oczodołów, symbol znikającej łaski Pana, ale nic nie możesz z tym zrobić. Możesz tylko patrzeć, jak twoja siostra robi coś tak bardzo głupiego i dziwnego, starając się utrzymać w ryzach własną łaskę.

\- Nie proszę cię, byś to ukrywał, bo to nigdy nie był mój zamiar, ale…

Rozumiesz. I zostajesz. A kiedy Anael przymyka oczy i zaczyna wyrywać z siebie łaskę, możesz tylko patrzeć i patrzeć, jak twoja siostra krzyczy, jak niebiańskość zostaje zburzona, jak zaalarmowane anioły próbują dowiedzieć się, co powoduje taką wyrwę. Słyszysz wrzaski i krzyki, coraz mniej anielskie i coraz mniej słyszalne, a jej skrzydła się rozsypują. Oczy Boże się wypalają i wraz z wyziewającą z istoty łaską, powłoka zaczyna upadać. Możesz tylko patrzeć, jak twoja siostra krzyczy i spada, spada, spada, spada, aż jej łaska całkowicie się wydziera i Anael uderza twardo o Ziemię. Anioły zawodzą, czujesz zbliżającą się moc zaalarmowanego archanioła i możesz tylko spojrzeć na dół, gdzie krzyki milkną. Nie możesz klęknąć, bo to jest zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla Pana, ale oddajesz hołd swojej siostrze.

Gdy przymykasz oczy, zawsze widzisz wypalające się oczy, puste dziury w skrzydłach i rozmywające się rysy anioła.

Czy to było tego warte, Anael? – posyłasz niemą wiadomość na dół.

Niewiele później – a przynajmniej dla ciebie, bo naprawdę, czym jest czas – Niebem wstrząsa wiadomość, która mówi, iż prawy człowiek został wysłany do otchłani. Od razu są postawione oddziały, anioły zostają wysłane do mężczyzny, wielu z twoich braci i sióstr ginie w męczarniach. Chociaż wyrywasz się, by pomóc, to siedzisz i czekasz. Tego cię uczono, taka jest twoja powinność, jesteś dobrym żołnierzem. Oczywiście, że wiele niewinnych i prawych dusz trafiało do Piekła, taki jest świat i porządek. Jednakże to jest jedna z tych osób, co niebezpiecznie zbliża się do złamania pieczęci, a to coś, czego Niebo z pewnością nie chce. Wiele zastępów anielskich zostało zgubionych w piekielnych otchłaniach, strzegąc tych dusz, będąc gotowych w każdej chwili wyciągnąć je przed nieuniknionym. Na szczęście niewiele prawych istot daje się zsyłać do Piekła, a nawet jeśli, to tak długo trwały przy swoim, że albo zostały wybawione i przeniesione do Nieba, albo całkowicie wypalono z nich człowieczeństwo, przez co było za późno na złamanie pieczęci.

Niebo jest postawione w gotowości, gdy John Winchester przebywa w Piekle. Anioły umierają na każdym kroku, bo demony są równie zawzięte by uwolnić swego pana, aż w końcu każdy oddycha z ulgą, bo John został uwolniony bez złamania pieczęci czy ingerencji aniołów. Wszyscy się radują, a ty czujesz się lekko, bo Anael tyle poświęciła dla ludzi. Ludzie są ich najważniejszym celem, dziełem, z którego Bóg jest najbardziej dumny i nie czujesz żadnej potrzeby, by ich zniszczyć. W pewien sposób cię rozczulają, zawsze tak było, odkąd twój brat zabronił ci nadepnąć na tę małą istotę wypełzającą z wody. „Osiągną one wielkie rzeczy" – oznajmił ci i ty mu uwierzyłeś, i nadal wierzysz, bo to twór Boga, a wszystko, co stworzył Bóg jest piękne. Nawet jeśli tak małe i niepozorne jak ludzie.

Ale oczywiście mrugnięcie później i syn Johna jest w Piekle. Sprawa jest na tyle poważna, że to jest wybrane naczynie Michała. Anioły nie mogą sobie tu pozwolić na wyczekiwanie. To jest wiadome – prawy człowiek się złamie, prędzej lub później i nastanie apokalipsa, bo tak zostało napisane.

Przed tobą było sześciu aniołów. Sześciu najpotężniejszych po archaniołach wojowników, będących chlubą i chwałą Nieba, bo Dean Winchester nie może przelać krwi niewinnej osoby w Piekle.

Każdy z nich nie jest w stanie podołać. Kiedy umiera szósty, słychać jego rozpaczliwy krzyk, a każdy anioł czuje gdzieś głęboko w sobie, że Dean Winchester zawiódł, że złamano pieczęć, że zaczyna się coś, co każdego przerasta i wszyscy powoli tracą nadzieję.

Dean Winchester zawiódł.

A ty nadal czujesz potrzebę wydostania niewinnej duszy z otchłani. Dean Winchester, prawy człowiek, poświęcił wiele w swoim życiu i jest jedną z tych dusz, które nie zasługują na otchłań. Jest naczyniem Michała, anioły znajdą sposób, by go wydostać.

Gdy zostajesz następnym aniołem, nie czujesz zdziwienia. Nie wiesz, czym jest to spowodowane. Nie jesteś zwykłym żołnierzem, po upadku Anael zostałeś jednym z generałów, ale wciąż w porównaniu z poprzednimi wojownikami walczącymi w Piekle, to za mało. A jednak, gdzieś głęboko wiesz, że ci się powiedzie, bo od początku czułeś potrzebę wydostania Deana Winchestera.

Wyprawa do Piekła wraz z paroma braćmi jest… przytłaczająca. Jeżeli na Ziemi obecność boskiej łaski jest nikła, to tu jej nie ma wcale. Jest tylko ból i krzyki, krew i zło oraz wszechogarniająca ciemność, pętająca twoje zmysły i otaczająca twoja skrzydła jak maź. Byłeś już w Piekle nie raz - jesteś aniołem i takie jest twoje zadanie, walczyć za Niebo, ale pierwszy raz jest to tak ważna misja, że wypełnia każdą twoją komórkę.

Szczerze, to znalezienie Deana Winchestera nie jest tak trudne, jakby się wydawało. Dwoje z czterech twoich towarzyszy ginie, ale ty chętnie poddajesz się wirowi niekończącej walki z demonicznymi strażnikami prawego człowieka, bo mimo iż pieczęć została złamana, to dusza Deana Winchestera jest cenna, szczególnie gdy dzień w dzień przelewa ona krew innych, niewinnych. Gdy pierwszy raz twoje oczy spotykają prawego człowieka, nie możesz uwierzyć, jak bardzo jest jasny. Trzydzieści ziemskich lat tortur, dziesięć przelewania krwi innych, a jego dusza nadal jest piękna. Widać w niej załamania, pęknięcia, pokruszone i kruche części, mroczne pasma. Uderza cię, jak bardzo piękna jest ta niedoskonałość. Całe istnienie byłeś otoczony idealnymi, nieskalanymi i wypełnionymi bożą pomocą istotami, które w większości nawet nie spoglądały na ludzi, te marniejsze, słabsze postacie. A jednak, pośród wszechobecnego bólu i braku jakiejkolwiek nadziei, dusza Deana Winchestera płonie jasno, niezachwianie, pełna poczucia winy, nienawiści, miłości, oddania, skruchy i tylu pięknych rzeczy, jest ich tak wiele - czujesz, jak toniesz, jak cię pochłania, jak przyciąga i sprawia, że chcesz ją chronić, pomóc i…

(Pierwszy raz w ciągu tych wszystkich eonów zastanawiasz się, czy Bóg to jedyna istota warta czczenia.)

Gdy pierwszy raz go chwytasz, to czujesz zachwyt. Jak coś tak kruchego i delikatnego może być tak piękne i trwałe, wielkie i zapierające dech. Nigdy nie spotkałeś Boga twarzą w twarz, ale podobnie się czujesz w Niebie, doświadczając Jego mocy wypełniającej twoje serce i gdy twoje skrzydła promienieją potęgą. Postanawiasz, że będziesz chronił tę istotę jak długo możesz. Gdy owijasz swoje ramiona i skrzydła wokół wyrywającej się duszy, twoja łaska tak bardzo ciągnie, pragnie dotyku i kontaktu, że w końcu się wydostaje i wypala na istocie, a Dean Winchester drży, bo od czterdziestu lat jego istnienie wypełniało tylko pradawne zło.

Walczysz tak mocno jak możesz, a dusza w twych skrzydłach zamiera, wpatrując się w ciebie, czując łaskę przenikającą jak promień – ale to dobry ból, ty też go czujesz i masz wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło na zawsze. Gdy unosisz się na potężnych, wypełnionych wiarą skrzydłach, trzymając mocno i niezachwianie tę piękną istotę, wmawiasz sobie, że to nic nie znaczy, że nadal kochasz Boga, że to tylko człowiek – ale połamany i zmiażdżony głos mówi cicho:

\- Jak się nazywasz? – Bo tak naprawdę tylko to się liczy, bo on czuje się bezpiecznie. Pierwszy raz od czternastu tysięcy i sześciuset dziesięciu dni jego rutyny nie wypełniają tortury, samotność i mrok.

\- Castiel – mówisz, bo prawy człowiek i tak nie będzie tego pamiętał. Próbujesz na niego nie patrzeć, choć twój uścisk nie słabnie. Jasność i piękność tej duszy nie przestaje cię zachwycać. Wiesz, że demony odpuściły, iż twoja siostra podąża niedaleko za wami i wpatrujesz się wytrwale przed siebie.

\- Castiel. – Dean Winchester smakuje to imię, jego dusza się skręca i miesza, jest to prawie za dużo dla ciebie, bo tyle barw i emocji, intensywności – nigdy nie czułeś czegoś takiego. Czy to miała na myśli Anael? Czy naprawdę każdy człowiek jest tak piękny i wyjątkowy, a ty tego zwyczajnie nie spostrzegłeś?

Twoja łaska mrowi, burzliwa i zdewastowana tą nagłą intensywnością, promieniując do miejsca, w którym wypaliła znamię w duszy. Wiesz, że gdzieś na ciele się pojawi to znamię i czujesz z tego powodu dziwną satysfakcję.

Gdy piekielne ognie przestają was dosięgać, gdy czujesz ponowny napływ boskiej energii tak wyraźnie odznaczającej się na Ziemi - i ekscytujesz się myślą tego uczucia w Niebie, tej uspokajającej obecności Ojca – masz ochotę krzyczeć i śpiewać, i radować się, bo oto prawy człowiek został wyciągnięty z otchłani. Dokonałeś tego ty i ta piękna, skrzywdzona i nieidealna dusza jest wolna.

\- Dean Winchester został uratowany! – Rozbrzmiewa twoja wiadomość, a wkładasz w nią każdy gram mocy.

Twoja łaska buzuje i myślisz o Anael, o jej miłości do ludzi, o jej oddaniu i bólu. Myślisz o tym, jak wiele poświęciła i masz nadzieję, że jest szczęśliwa.

Przestajesz jednak się zastanawiać, czy było warto.

(Nic już nie będzie takie same.)

**Author's Note:**

> (Kocham Jóme za betę, bez niej te fiki by były 30 razy tragiczniejsze.)


End file.
